Nemurin/Synopsis
Magical Girl Raising Project Adventures in Dreamland Nemurin was first introduced during the weekend Magical Girl chats. She would often be found staying within the chatrooms just to talk with the other girls. Often, other Magical Girls would consider this behavior non-productive, especially Fav, who insisted that Nemurin help humans in real life as well, as the Magical Candies that she earns in dreams won't count to real life help. One of the Magical Girls that she talked to was a girl by the name of Snow White, a fairly active newbie Magical Girl, who had risen above the ranks of other veteran Magical Girls in the group. Nemurin and Snow White engaged in short conversations, where Nemurin explains that the reason she often stays behind in chats is for anyone who wants to talk with her and that most of her work is done within the Dream World, using her powers to enter others' dreams. Despite the short conversation, Snow White enjoyed Nemurin's company and wished the latter luck with her work. The Elimination Games Fav then announced that there were too many Magical Girls within N-City and that he wished to reduce the count from 16 to 8. Many of the other Magical Girls were shocked at the revelation, and Fav further continued to explain that the elimination methods will be based on who has the most Magical Candies. Nemurin, despite Fav's pleas to help out in the real world, continued to restrict herself to the Dream World, feeling that the other Magical Girls would easily be able to help others in real life. Her adventures in the dream world included helping a small boy from a nightmare involving a giant monster attacking a city, which Nemurin turned into a happy dream instead. Due to her diligence in the dream world, her candy amounted to over 7,000,000,000. However, as Fav says, it doesn't count for the purposes of the elimination games. Magical Girl Raising Project: Episodes The Little Girl's Dream Eventually, as the first week draws to a close, Fav began to announce the first dropout. As Nemurin had 0 candies in real life, Fav announced that Nemurin would be eliminated from the group. The other Magical Girls bid their farewell, as Nemurin was then shown to be deleted from the chatroom. However, she was still able to transform into a Magical Girl until the day was over, and so she decided to take this chance to visit the Dream World one last time. The dream she decided to enter was that of a little girl, who dreamed of seeing a princess being worshiped by everyone around her. The girl wanted to become close to the princess, and Nemurin suggested that the little girl, in fact, should try to become like the princess instead. Worried about her decision, Nemurin encouraged her further, and the little girl accepted this decision. After her chat with the girl, Fav had announced that Nemurin's time had come and that she would have to bid farewell to everything she has. It was here that Nemurin's physical body had died of a heart attack. However, due to Nemurin's powers, and that she had been in the Dream World, her body in the dream world was safe, and she was free to roam within the Dream World, without the ability to return to the real world. Wonder Dream At some point, after her physical body had died, Nemurin visited the dreams of another girl. This girl was a Magical Girl, known as Masked Wonder. Although Masked Wonder hadn't realized it, Nemurin was actually Masked Wonder's cousin. The two agreed to be partners, but can only train in the Dream World. ]] Within the Dream World, the two Magical Girls trained, with Nemurin helping Masked Wonder heighten her combat skills, and also to make her feel better about any troubles she had in life. Masked Wonder's training involved various American comic book-style scenarios, as her inspiration was American superheroes. Eventually, Nemurin took Masked Wonder to the dreams of another Magical Girl, who would share similar interests with her, and would be able to practice with as well. After days of practicing, Nemurin had told her that her training was complete and that Masked Wonder was ready to become a real Magical Girl capable of helping others. Nemurin bid her cousin farewell and wished her luck on her journeys before drifting off to wander the Dream World once more. Category:Summary